Blindness
by planet-mars-94
Summary: Shin is in denial, but Lee knows what she feels. Lee doesn't want to lose Shin, but this game he's playing is a pain in the ass. A story about lust, trust, desire, friendship, love, tragedy and lies.
1. Touch

"How do you think tonight's concert will go?"

Nana laughed, setting down the wireless microphone in her lap. "Like always," she interrupted, "amazing, heart driven fans will come a support us. Then we whip out the Brandy, Black Stone Cherry smokes, one or two groupies, and celebrate with a toast to another great gig in the bag."

"I hope Nobu is watching us from the bar. Poor guy's foot is so messed up, he can barely walk. He'll probably be in a wheelchair." Shin tuned his bass guitar as if her were stroking a delicate child.

"Good thing we have Lee. You are like, another member of the band to us, you know." Nana inhaled her cigarette deeply, and went into a dreamy state.

Lee grasped the neck of her guitar, letting her ruby, wavy hair fall in front of her face like a curtain. She examined her callus-ridden fingers and pursed her lips. She stared into Shin's luminous eyes, a smile involuntarily curving in her peach-colored lips. Shin caught the young woman's secret message, and his eyes closed carefully.

Lee didn't take her focus off of Shin, neither did Shin. Both of the teens tip-toed out of the practice room and left Nana in her deep slumber. Shin laced his fingers with Lee's and led her into an abandoned, dark, empty room another story above the apartment. With a click of a broken bobby pin, Shin picked the lock of the apartment door and slid in like a sneaky animal. Lee felt her heart thumps increasing in her body, almost leaking out her ears. She wouldn't be surprised if Shin heard them too.

"You know, we have to start finding places with an actual mattress instead of just a plain wood surface." Shin muttered in his lowest, scratchiest voice.

"Or a cold cement ground, not to mention." Lee gazed out the window into the city. A warm hand was felt on her bare shoulder. Shin grabbed the end of her chin, his eyes searching for the passion he's been craving all day. He gently peeled off Lee's tank top, leaving her breasts to suffer the freezing winter air of Tokyo, Japan. The brightest lights of the city lamps were just enough for Lee to distinguish Shin's shimmering eyes, full of want and crave and obsession. "Shin, wait."

The eager teenager furrowed his brow. "What is it, Lee?" His voice was responsive but somehow impatient.

Lee did not bother to cover herself, but she stood there, shivering uncontrollably. Her hands felt clammy against Shin's soft skin. "Never mind…" Lee bit her lip and held Shin's face in her palm. "You're too damn cute to care."

Shin grinned slyly, brushing his cheek against her naked chest. "What were you going to say anyway?" He carefully dropped to the floor, his skinny, pale body hovering over hers. His lips began to massage her neck, little bites becoming a part of her past bruises. Shin's hands were all over her body, hugging her waist and feeling up against her underwear. Lee was too into Shin's touches to actually justify what she was about to say.

"I was…gonna…mmn…say, are we going to do this every time before one of your gigs?" Lee wrapped her legs around Shin's body, pulling him forward.

"You keep my adrenaline pumping. That's why we never really do IT. I perform so much better if I know you're waiting for me to fuck you. I anticipate your body as I play…" Shin nibbled on Lee's cheek, and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"I'll be playing with you tonight. Who knows? Maybe I'll just drop my guitar and fuck you right on stage." Lee violently pulled Shin's hair. They were both huffing, out of breath, and haven't even started doing anything more than kissing and straddling each other.

Shin's pocket began to vibrate, followed by an annoying charm. He flipped open his cell-phone, and answered angrily. "Hello?"

"Get your asses back, we're about to leave for the show!" Nana's furious voice echoed through the walls of the empty room. She hung up the phone without a response, and Lee had already pulled her tank top back on.

Shin held her hand, and kissed it with such ardor. "Let's do this."


	2. Sweet Music

**_AN: I realize the first chapter might have been a bit confusing, but it's my style and I'm sticking to it. :D But that chapter was more of an introduction of what's to come, a sort of a taste? A pilot chapter perhaps? Yes. Let's go with that. In this chapter, I will begin introducing Lee and her background, and also, how she got to know Shin and the band very well. A flashback? –Gasp- How did you know?! I think for right now, the first few chapters, maybe 3 or four will be Lee's past. Then I'll start in the present day._**

Shin shot a curious glance at Lee, trying to imitate her stimulating finger methods. Up and down, side to side her fingers were a blur on her guitar strings. Every sound wave that escaped her instruments was captivating to anyone sitting around her. A feeling of jealousy filled Shin's body, but decreased as Lee abruptly stopped and grinned at the desirous male. "What's with that look, Shin?" Lee spoke with a jaded voice, mostly due to the vigorous playing yesterday night at the concert venue, not to mention, an encore right after. BLAST was the best thing she'd ever come across in her life in terms of music. Even though she wasn't actually an official band member, she loved playing along with them at their practices.

"Lee, do you remember the first time we met?" Shin plunked his scrawny legs on top of Nana's dining table. The booth she built never really agreed with his lengthy stature. Shin twirled his silver orb lighter that hung around his neck. He directed his attention to the red-headed woman placing her guitar back into her case.

Lee set her case against the chipping, bone-white colored wall. "I think it was the time I was working at that old record store? Ricardo's Music Junk-box? Didn't you ask me my opinion about a Sex Pistols album?"

Shin squirmed in his seat. "So I made the first move? Heh, would you mind filling me in on what I said?"

Lee's chest let out a long sigh followed by a charming chuckle. "Well, this was, what, two years ago?" Her hands banged on the table in an attempt to help her remember these memories. "You walked into the store, and, ugh, I just had this feeling that you were going to try and make a conversation. The way you stared at me nervously, and pretended to look through RUSH albums, it was too obvious."

The curious male threw his head back, picking at his lip piercing. "I do remember that…and I _was_ looking for stuff, you know."

"I'm sure. Hah." Lee tossed herself on the cushioned couch and bit her fingernails. Shin popped in a Nirvana album in Nana's CD player and followed Lee to the couch with his cigarette in his mouth. He sat next to her, the scent of her perfume giving him a sense of protection. "Anyway…like I was saying…" Lee began; weaving her fingers through the locks of Shin's fading blue hair. "You had the cutest expression on your face…"

_Shin pat his neck and brought his item up to the register. No one else was behind him; actually, no one else was in the store. It was eight o'clock in the morning. "Hey, you mind giving me your opinion on this?" He spoke quietly to the tiny woman behind the counter counting recently donated jazz records._

_Lee's snake-bite pierced mouth smirked as if she were expecting him. "Well, that's a genuine single by the Sex Pistols." She held the "God Save the Queen" single in her hand and examined it. "Released in nineteen seventy-seven. It's a pretty damn good track. How did you find it?"_

_Shin's foot tapped uncertainly. "What do you mean?"_

"_I hid it pretty well. Its how I find the best fans with the greatest taste in music." Lee pursed her lips very slowly then bit the right side of her lip. _

"_Heh, do I get anything special for that? I mean, it's a pretty big deal, right?" Shin set his colorless hands on the counter, waiting for Lee to respond._

_Lee laid her elbows near him and cupped his face with her small hands. "Yeah, you get a sticker and a lollipop and perhaps a free ride to the carousel."_

_Shin rolled his eyes and took his wallet out from his ripped, tight jeans. "You know, sarcasm is a dry sense of humor."_

"_Who said I was being sarcastic?" The woman raised an eyebrow, lifting a box from under the counter that consisted of sweets, stickers, and coupons. "I was totally serious. It's your pick." She pushed the plain brown box toward him._

"_That's sweet." Shin reached into the box and pulled out a giant cherry rainbow sucker. "I appreciate this…" He tapped the candy on his face like a child. "I'm Shin, by the way." _

"_Lee. Not Leah, not Leandra or Lisa, just Lee." Her smile beamed. "This is on me." She tucked the record into Shin's underarm and winked candidly. _

"…_Lee…what a beautiful name…"_

Shin held his stomach in laughter. He now rested on Lee's body, completely casual. "Did you really give me a lollipop? That is so sketchy. I remember the record, but nothing else. You made that up didn't you!"

"No I didn't I am being completely honest!" Lee smacked Shin's arm teasingly.

Shin yawned and shut his eyes in bliss. "Tell me more."

But before Lee can begin another story, Nana and Yasu ran into the door and dangled keys in the air. "A trip to Jackson Hole anyone?"


	3. Toy

"You were so wasted that day, I could tell." Lee cackled from the back of her throat at the remembrance, licking the ketchup off of her bottom lip.

Shin lounged next to her in the booth at Jackson Hole Restaurant, casually sipping her diet soda. He cringed at the empty taste, but the flavors of Lee's cherry lip-gloss kept him wanting more. "I was. I drank at least a half bottle of Jack Daniels…"

"That he stole from me. What an asshole." Nana's crackling voice over powered Shin's gentle cords as she turned from her bar stool towards the two teenagers. She flicked her cigarette into the ash tray in front of her scotch and shook her head. "You still owe me."

"Chill out Nana baby, I'll pay you back somehow." Shin wiggled his chest playfully, causing Lee to burst into a snorting laughter.

"Pervert." Nana threw a hard peanut at Shin's head but missed.

Shin blew her a kiss and returned his attention towards the red-head beside him. He hadn't noticed their hands brushing kindly against each other and immediately retracted it. "That was the day I introduced you to Nana and the band right?" He disregarded the moment and continued the memory.

Lee nodded. "Yup. It was one of the most unexpected yet fun days of my life…"

_Shin waved his hands over his head like a maniac. Or just a boy who drank coffee mixed with vodka._

"_You're gonna die bro. Do you know how dangerous caffeine mixed with alcohol is?" Lee raised a half-concerned eyebrow and continued to walk behind the drunken boy._

"_Danger has noooothhinn on Shinichi Oka-oka-okazaki!" Shin stutters, half tripping down the sidewalk. It is pitch black with only dim street lights. He searches through his pleather jacket with chains and pulls out a full bottle of Jack Daniels._

_Lee rolls her eyes. "Well give it up, hog." She snatches the whiskey from his dirty fingers and takes a few gulps, not wincing a bit from the bitterness. She licks her lips and hands the bottle back to the dancing rocker._

"_Come and meet my family, Lee. They will love you like I- they will find you as interesting as I do." Shin fixed his words. Love is in his book of forbidden vocabulary._

"_Meet your family? Isn't it a little soon for that?" _

_Shin shook his head and grabbed Lee's hand tightly. "We're already here so you can't turn back." He looks up, a huge building, barely in good shape but stable enough to still stand, with gray windows, is the studio. They enter the building and Shin rings a buzzer for the 3__rd__ floor. "It's Shin open up I have to piss."_

_A voice through the speaker curses under their breath. "Where the hell were you kid, we have practice." The door whined and the handle unlocked. Shin swung the door open violently and raced up the stairs, Lee struggling to stay behind him._

_Shin finally stopped, too abruptly for Lee that she fell over his scrawny body. Before Lee could brush herself off, the door was wide open, and Shin had already ran to "release" himself. _

_Lee didn't enter the studio. Instead she stood at the entrance and pursed her lips shyly. _

_A fairly tall man with bleach blonde hair strides over to the door and pushes it. Lee clears her throat a bit and it startles the man. _

"_Holy shit, who was…" He opens the door wide, and immediately turns red at the beautiful girl's presence. Her awkward smirk might have made him blush. "Hi. I'm Lee, Shin's friend."_

_The blonde man quivered. "You're the Lee he's been drunk babbling about?"_

_Lee bit her lip. "He drunk babbles about me?"_

_He pats her shoulder lightly and invites her in, the rest of the band turning towards her, not intimidating, but just curious._

"_Who are you?" Nana says casually, a cigarette in one gritty hand, a chipped microphone in the other._

_Lee smiles with her eyes as Shin creeps around the corner. He seemed a little less tipsy than before. "Guys this is Lee." He wraps his arm around Lee's shoulder and gives her a peck in the cheek, which startles her for a split second. _

"_Your girlfriend?" A deep voice from behind a fairly expensive drum set was heard quietly. Another man stood, his head shiny and bald, but he was still young. He wore shades darker than the night and didn't quite fit into the band look on account of the suit he was wearing._

_Shin laughed. "No. She's a friend, Yasu. Don't be an asshole." He grabbed a large black bass guitar and sat on a stool near the rest of the band, tuning softly but quickly. "I kidnapped her. She's here to watch us practice. Like Hachi."_

"_You rut, stop picking up girls and show up to practice on time or I swear to god I'll kick you out the band."_

"_Wanker." Shin stuck out his tongue and Lee giggled. _

_Nana glanced over at her carelessly. "Why don't you take a seat next to Hachi, Lee."_

_Lee followed Nana's red nailed finger towards a tiny, short brown-haired woman who waved sweetly. Lee raised an eyebrow and smiled back, wanting to avoid conversation. This girl Hachi smelled like cinnamon and baked goods._

"_One, two, three, four!" Nana screamed through her microphone and the sound that came from their instruments meshed together and created loud and punk-y sounds. Nana's voice projected, beautiful but unique. Lee crossed her arms and stared at Shin, who was too into is bass it was hard to tell whether he thought he was dreaming or still here._

"_So!" The girl named Hachi started to speak. Well, yell. "How did you meet Shin?" She was the nosy type, Lee could tell._

_Lee hesitated but put on a fake smile. "We kind of met all of a sudden and hit it off really well!" Lee tried to keep her voice just a little higher than the music._

_Hachi's eyes widened as if she were an excited mother getting the news that her son is engaged. "That's wonderful! You see him over there? The blonde one? We're dating, his name is Nobu!" She winks at Nobu and he blushes. "This band really is my family! You're gonna love coming here!" She seemed way too excited. Maybe it's because there weren't enough females here to talk to._

_Lee decided to let Hachi's excitement rub off on her. "Yeah, Shin is really funny. I haven't really had good friends in a while…"_

_Hachi pursed her lips. "Say that again, I couldn't hear you!"_

_However, Lee was in her own world. Her attention was drawn from the conversation and into Shin's face, body, and movements. Shin was quite attractive. His faded blue hair was down, covering most of his face. His bangs were damp with sweat and aggression toward his guitar. His lips, a shade of dark peach reciting every chord he played carefully. He had hands that could wrap around Lee's body twice, soft and warm, but cut and bruised. Shin slowly raised his head, his luminous eyes catching Lee's. At the moment, Lee could feel Shin's heart beating through his eyes. Shin had huge, baggy eyes. Lee could read him clearly; he was broken inside._

_The practice soon came to an end. It felt dream-like for Lee. _

"_Beer. Beer. Beer." Were the only scratchy words Nana could speak after singing for 5 hours straight._

_Lee was met by a sweaty Shin, and stood at his presence. She wrapped an arm around him and whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickling his neck. "You were great. I don't think they could be any more proud of you." These words made the small smile on Shin's lips grow. His lips could curl three times if it was physically possible._

"Nobu, get me a beer!" A very drunk Nana cackled, snorting at her own silliness. Nobu was at the end of the Jackson Hole bar.

"Nana, you don't need another beer." Nobu shook his head and let Nana drape her arms over his neck.

Lee and Shin's fingers were laced with each other as Lee told her stories, Shin's head rested upon her chest. She sipped on the last bit of her coke Shin spiked with heavy vodka and set it down on the table loudly.

"I need sleep." Shin said drunkenly out loud.

Lee nodded. "Yeah, I should go back to the shop soon and lock up."

"Or." Shin took her hand as they both stood from the booth. "You can come with me. I want you to." Shin kissed Lee's hand and held her tightly into him, her breasts pressed into his chest. He became careless and much more touchy-feely when under the influence.

Lee bit her lip; she wanted to, but she didn't want to be his toy tonight. "You're horny and drunk. Go home Shin."


	4. Blue Balls

**It's been a bloody long time, two years to be exact, but I'm trying to update this story, try my best to add a few chapters throughout the month. I'm not sure where this story is going, I'm just updating for the sake of the followers of this story. This chapter is fairly short, but I think the shorter they are the better I can keep up with them. Thanks for everyone still reading! 3 xoxo P.S. very open to any suggestions as the story continues! Feel free to message me your thoughts and ideas for this story!**

Lee stared at her pale complexion in the motel mirror. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue today. "Just one glance into these eyes and you'd be drowning in a mysterious ocean." Lee whispered to herself. She ripped off her snakebites, bleeding a little bit.

"Lee, what the..." Shin had sneaked into the bathroom without making a sound.

Lee spit out blood into the sink. She tossed her piercings into the trash under the sink. "I need change." She pulled on her chunky gray sweater that ended mid-thigh. It belonged to Shin, and reeked of stale cigarettes and Lee's flowery perfume.

Shin wrapped his arms around Lee's waist, inhaling her sweet aroma. "Put some pants on. Nana and Hachi will be over soon to play Texas Hold Em."

"They're girls, they won't mind peeking my pink panties." Lee placed small bandages on the tiny holes underneath her bottom lip. "Limit or no limit?"

"Limit. We're in a punk band, we're not exactly raking in the lot." Shin chuckled. Lee picked up her mascara and dabbled a little on her already thick eyelashes.

Shin's hands disappeared from Lee's waist. Her body became cold. "You're eyes are darker today..." Shin took the mascara from Lee's hand and set it down on the counter. He took her red hair with both hands and flipped it toward her back, letting it lay in his hands. Lee stared even harder at her reflection, running her finger along her bony collarbones. He watched Shin braid her hair, wondering what went on in his head.

"Do you remember the first time we fucked?" Lee spoke carelessly. Shin stopped mid-braid and looked down. He grinned.

"Nope." Shin said. He continued to braid her hair.

Lee turned her head.

"Wait I haven't finished-"

"You fell asleep." Lee furrowed her brow. She turned her head back to her reflection, her expression unreadable. "You don't remember?"

_Lee took Shin's hand and placed it on her breast. "I want you to fuck me, Shin." Her frustration has gone on too long._

_Shin's drunken eyes lit up. He drank two small bottles of whiskey and three watermelon flavored Four Lokos. His focus was so out of range he couldn't tell who this girl was._

_Shin ripped off Lee's faded black t-shirt. He pushed her body onto the suede maroon couch in Hachi's apartment. Hachi left the apartment to Shin for the weekend as she went to visit her family with Nana. Shin will have to pay for all the food he's eaten._

_Lee went in to kiss Shin's soft lips, but Shin bit hers. Lee flinched, and Shin went faster, bruising Lee's inner thighs. Sooner or later, Shin's head was spinning, and he passed out on top of Lee's naked body. Lee pushed him to the side and finished herself off. There is a such thing as female blue balls._

"I fell asleep?!" Shin dropped Lee's braid and covered his mouth with his hand. His cheeks were bright red.

Lee un-tangled the mess of a braid Shin had attempted. "You passed out and I made myself orgasm."

"Why do I not recall this event?"

"Cause you were wasted, and a little more out of your mind than usual."

Shin stood in front of the toilet and began peeing. Lee brushed her lips with a shade of coral lipgloss, and threw her hair in a messy bun. "You're disgusting and I love you."

Shin's pee stopped. Lee's heart froze.

"Wait...you what?"


	5. Denial

"Shin, what are you thinking about?" Yasu nudged the young boy inhaling a black cherry cigarette.

Shin shook his head. "Nothing important, Yasu." He twirled a drumstick in his left hand. It dropped and made a loud clacking noise.

"Hm," Yasu pursed his lips. "Somehow I don't believe you, kid."

Yasu set up his drum set, sitting on the stool behind it to make sure everything was in a comfortable, reachable position. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

* * *

The line outside the venue stretched all around the block. It was freezing. There were at least five-hundred people waiting to watch BLAST's first live performance in months. The air was dewy, the fans were anxious, and Lee's heart was racing.

"Will you look at that?!" Nobu exclaimed. He pointed to the line of brightly colored hair, plaid pants, and leather jackets.

Nana screeched in excitement. She took Nobu by the shoulders and shook him. "Holy shit Nobu, we're famous!" Nobu blushed and nodded. Nana put out her cigarette. "We have never seen this many people before for a single show..." Nana's eyes were glistening.

Shin and Yasu were already inside the venue, waiting for the rest of the band's arrival for sound check.

Once Nana opened the van door, a swarm of fans began hollering and wooing. Nana was taken back, and her face lit up. Lee smiled at her genuine expression.

They hurried into the back of the venue with their laminates around their neck. Nobu and Nana carried guitars, amps, and guitar stands into the venue and hurried on stage for set-up. Lee, on the other hand, carried a huge bin of original BLAST t-shirts and homemade CD demos, and set up the display around the designated merchandise area.

"Hey Midori! BLAST has t-shirts! C'mon!" A young girl dressed in a pink tutu and white go-go boots ran to the stand with her friend wearing cat ears and rocking several nose piercings. Lee greeted them. They bought 2 CD's and two shirts, but when they left the line, more and more people started to show up. Lee already had her hands, and mind, busy.

The band finished setting up in time for their scheduled sound check. "My microphone is way too low." Nana gestured the sound guy from across the stage. Shin picked at his bass guitar, not even bothering to tune it. Are _her_ words really going to distract him from playing music?

_Lee was too stunned to even speak. Her lips parted, but all that came out was a nervous whimper._

_"You just said..."_

_"I know what I said." Lee managed to speak, in a very angry tone._

_Shin furrowed his brow. He watched Lee turn on the faucet and splash her face with ice cold water._

_Lee wiped the wetness from her pale face with the long sweater she was wearing. "Just forget about it." Her voice was muffled as she ran out the bathroom and frantically pulled her black skinny jeans over her frail body. They weren't even tight on her anymore._

_Shin stood in the bathroom. Too many conflicting emotions swirled through his mind he almost couldn't breathe._

_"Oh, Lee where are you going?" A scratchy female voice exclaimed._

_"Aren't you going to stay for poker, Lee?" A more feminine, but also kind of irritating voice questioned._

_Shin could hear Nana's quick footsteps chasing Lee._

_He shut the bathroom door and slumped to the ground._

"You know, you really oughta tune your bass, Shin. This isn't the fucking basement where we played for ten people a year ago." Nana expressed angrily while screwing her microphone back on the stand a little too violently. "Be a little more alert."

Shin ignored her anger and replied solemnly. "It's already tuned."

"Liar." Nana rolled her eyes. She could tell Shin couldn't get his mind off of what happened yesterday. She walked towards him and lifted up his chin forcefully staring straight into his empty eyes. "Don't fuck with her, Shin. She's already been through enough." Shin was breathing heavily, his eyes emotionless. "She doesn't need some naive, whiny little bassist to play games with her." Nana flicked his forehead. "Now tune your goddamn bass and get your head in the game!"

Shin sighed heavily and quickly twisted each knob on the top of his guitar. It took all but 10 seconds to tune. "There, happy now?"

Nana scowled at the hormonal teen, but gathered herself in time for her vocal warm-up.

A spiky green-haired teen wanted a t-shirt. Lee glanced at the tub, and scratched her head. "Sorry man, we're all out of t-shirts. Let me go grab the other bin, I didn't think we'd sell out so quickly." She chuckled, putting on a cool-headed, happy-go-lucky front for the fans in order to keep BLAST's reputation positive.

She locked the safe with the money inside and ran outside the backdoor of the venue where the van was parked. She fumbled with the keys and finally got the trunk open. Taking the smaller tub out with the extra t-shirts and CDs. As she slammed the trunk closed and faced the backdoor of the venue, she noticed his spiky blue-green hair.

Shin was waiting outside the entrance, smoking the same slow burning black cherry cigarette he had earlier. He didn't look directly at her, but he knew she was out there. He was purposely looking for her.

_"Dammit, Lee, wait up!" Nana tried to catch up with the fast paced walker. By the time she reached Lee, she was out of breath. "Man I need to quit smoking." Nana placed a hand on Lee's shoulder. Lee's face was red and filled with anxiety. Her hands were shaking._

_Nana stood tall. "Where are you going?" She asked, sincerely concerned._

_Lee fell into Nana's bony arms into an awkward embrace. She sniffled. "I love him, Nana. I fucking love Shin."_

_Nana's eyes were surprised. She pat Lee on the back, smiled, then bit her own lip with force. "I know, Lee...I know..."_

Lee carried the small tub to the door then set it down. Shin still hadn't looked up from the ground.

A drop of rain hit the tub of t-shirts. Lee pulled her hair out of her face and tucked a few strands behind her ear. "Listen, Shin, I-"

"End it." Shin grit his teeth.

Lee's heart sank. Was he really going to do this now? "What do you mean?" Her palms were sweaty. She craved the cigarette in his mouth to calm her down. Or simply his supple lips...

Shin took a last puff and blew it up into the night sky's lung. "You know what I mean. Don't play stupid."

Don't play stupid. Lee repeated this phrase in her head, knowing truthfully at that moment that she actually was playing stupid. She knew what he meant in every way possible, and that made her feel invisible. She felt tears swelling up behind her glassy, ocean blue eyes. They were like fireworks ready to burst into a million ashes. "Yeah. Okay." Lee nodded. Her face became numb. "It's done." She said simply, her tone of voice made her heart-break obvious.

Lee took the tub and walked briskly back into the venue. A few drops of water splashed onto the tub she was carrying, but this time, it wasn't the rain.

Shin dropped his cigarette butt on the ground, stomped on it lightly, and went back inside towards the backstage area.

Nana, Yasu, and Nobu were all waiting behind the stage. Nana held Yasu's hand, and Shin smirked.


	6. Invisible

Bitter cold. Her black boots dug into the white blanket of snow that covered Tokyo. She wrapped her long hair around her neck; it's been six months. _Six. _Half a year.

Lee stuffed her tiny hands in either pocket of her long, black petticoat. She was heading towards Jackson Hole for a damn greasy burger. Nana had agreed to meet her there. Everyone missed her. _Everyone._

Streets were filled with cars, even in this dangerous blizzard. Lee's face was almost as pale as snow. Eyes bright, lungs black; somehow she managed to get up and attempt to live.

Lee shuffled down the snowy street; nearly half a block left to get to Jackson Hole.

Shin. _Shin_...he's at the entrance. "No." Lee sighed. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and went inside. She couldn't find him now. Was she losing it? It makes sense, all she's done for six months is watch documentaries about LSD and sip Chamomile tea. No, she saw him for sure. Who else in this part of town has spiky blue hair? That could be a lot of people, but still, what are the odds?

"Lee!" Nana's masculine voice echoed throughout the restaurant. Lee smiled; she misses everyone. _Everyone._

_Nana held Lee as she sobbed. "You better not disappear. Just because Shin is an asshole, doesn't mean you can abandon us."_

_Lee wiped her tears, mascara all over her round face. "I can never see him again, Nana...I just can't."_

_Nana nodded. Suddenly, she remembers of a man she once attempted to avoid. Then she chuckled and lit a black cherry cigarette._

Lee's eyes swelled up. "I've missed you guys." Nana's embrace was true, yet so intense that Lee had to peel her off before she suffocated. Who knew such a skinny girl could possess that much strength?

"Shin is here, Lee. He just walked in. He didn't know I was meeting you here."

Lee's heart dropped. "Oh."

"We can leave if you want."

"No. I wanna see him."

Nana gave a concerned frown.

"Is he well?"

The bathroom door shut. In walked the handsome torturer with the dyed hair. Lee stood about 5 feet away from him. "Hey Shin..."

Shin looked up, met the lonely eyes of Lee, stared for a few seconds, and walked straight to the bar. He wrapped his right arm over a young, long, curly haired girl.

Now, she wanted to leave.

"Everyone, Nana. I miss everyone."


End file.
